undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Miranda (Scatter)
Miranda is a character in Say Goodbye to America: Scatter Pre-Apocalypse Nothing is known about Miranda's life before the outbreak Post-Apocalypse At some point, Miranda joined the Apex community, where she started working in the library Scatter Season 1 "Help" Miranda first appears asking Elizabeth Hill for help after dropping a bread box on her finger and letting the nail go black "Fears" Miranda appears standing with Tess having a smoke against the Laundromat. She tricks Tess into reavealing her feelings about Niklas and that she will join Leo's rescue crew before leaving "Pain" Miranda is seen sitting next to Hannah in the church attending Judy's service Season 2 "The Same Asylum as Before" Miranda is seen in Meredith's house with Hannah, Olivia Graham, Dexter Hubbard, Oliver, Jack West, Doug Santos, Annie McGovern, Taylor Burns, Kendall Standish and Elizabeth eating cheese and crackers and drinking wine. They discuss spirit animals and Miranda reveals she's a mink. She later asks Annie if Todd Andrews is good in bed "Once" Miranda is present when the mall group returns with Hannah and Lindsay Meyerson "Veneno Para Las Hadas" Miranda bluntly asks Niklas if he and Tess had sex the day before "My Book of Regrets" Miranda is seen in Jack West's house with Lysander and Phillip James after the former punches a wall and yells in anger. She agrees to stay the night with him so he isn't alone "Home Invasion" Miranda appears in Elizabeth Hill's office after the Attack on Apex. She puts Owen down before he turns "It Will Rain for a Million Years" Miranda is seen in Jenny Hanson's meeting sitting on the piano bench with Olivia. She volunteers to search beyond the area they have already scavenged for things to rebuild Apex with "Trains" Miranda rides with Leo, Phillip, Dimitri Vanderbilt and Nathan when they are attacked by a horde on the road. She watches as Doug sacrifices himself for the group. She is later introduced to Ciara Nash in the Train Station "Arriving Somewhere but not Here" Miranda appears with the rest of the Apex group when being introduced to Chester Navarro, Arturo Vazquez and Barney Munson. Along the way to the Waterfront, they stop at the Pungo River outpost, where she, Phillip, Jackson Allen and David Blair step out with Chester and are introduced to Milo and Jared. She later arrives at Waterfront with the rest, meeting Richard Harris and being led to the leader, Shoshana Adams "Gravity Eyelids" Miranda and the others meet Shoshana. There, Miranda asks how many survivors live there, and the group learn there's 238 survivors overall. They later meet Ryan Hart, Shoshana's protege, before being given a tour "Stars Die" Miranda is seen with the others during the Midnight Rebellion "Off the Map" Miranda is seen with Dimitri having a smoke in the aftermath of the Midnight Rebellion. They all head off back to Apex with survivors from the Waterfront Season 3 "Lift" Miranda and the others arrive back at Apex after the disastrous night before and grabs a cup of coffee. She tells Jenny Dustin Hammond was a rebel from the Midnight Rebellion "Pact" Miranda is seen in the church with Dustin, Olivia and Gina "Revelations" Miranda arrives with several others at Jenny's house to hang out with the other Apex survivors while Jenny is away. She is seen with Olivia, Gina, Taylor, Dex, Oliver, Taylor and Lysander "Food" Miranda is seen volunteering to head back to the Waterfront to help them out "Torn" Miranda is seen fighting rebels alongside Jenny, Leo, Lysander and Nate Demarco during Stage 3. As she continues fighting, she is shot in the head and killed by Sharissa. Killed Victims *Owen (Before Reanimation) *Numerous counts of zombies Killed By Sharissa * During Stage 3 of the rebellion, Miranda is shot in the head by Sharissa Appearances Season 1 *Help *Fears *Pain (No Lines) Season 2 * The Same Asylum as Before * Once (No Lines) * Veneno Para Las Hadas * My Book of Regrets * Home Invasion * It Will Rain for a Million Years (No Lines) * Trains * Arriving Somewhere but not Here * Gravity Eyelids * Stars Die * Off the Map (The Day That Never Comes) Season 3 * Lift * Pact (No Lines) * Revelations * Food (No Lines) * Torn Trivia * Miranda has the most appearances out of any deceased character credited under Co-Starring Category:Say Goodbye To America Category:Characters Category:Scatter